Dogpiled, Or Rather, Puppy-piled
by Triscribe
Summary: Coming back from patrol when Damian stayed home one night, Dick is rather surprised to see an extra hero in the Manor, underneath the pile of sleeping kids. A cute little one-shot I had to whip up. Edit: Now extended to three parts!
1. Chapter 1

Dick was just coming back from a late patrol, groaning softly as he rubbed his back. A warm shower would be good for relaxing the muscles, but right now he just wanted to crash on a soft bed. He'd been out by himself tonight, Damian having begged off for an "overnight mission debriefing" with his new Young Justice team - which Dick figured was code for a slumber party.

He didn't mind. Alfred hadn't either, promising to prepare a Thanksgiving feast's worth of food and snacks (two of the visitors were the West twins, after all). The old butler had even promised to call in reinforcements should the kids get out of hand.

Passing by the main den, Dick saw out of the corner of his eye a massive pile of sleeping forms, and smiled. The expression vanished, though, when a snore much too deep for a child to make also came from the room.

Back-tracking, the young man poked his head into the room, and after scanning over it again realized where the snoring was coming from.

Lying face-down on the floor, Jason Todd was dressed in his usual tough guy street clothes. Damian was sprawled across his shoulders, while Colin Wilkes, little D's best friend Abuse, lay in a similar position on Jason's lower back. Curled around one of the man's outstretched arms was Milagro Reyes, the youngest Green Lantern, who served as a pillow for Lian Harper, the newest Speedy, her feet propped onto Jason's side. In between his knees was Tina Lance, the little Siren, with Irey and Jai West, otherwise known as Impulse and Turtle, hugging either foot. Jumbled on top of the others were Luke O'Brian and Gracie Dibny, the recently named Plastic Kid and Elongated Girl, whose fathers almost certainly didn't know their kids were here. And tucked into the hollow of Jason's other arm and side was the tiny Maxine Frazier, or Animal Girl, if the new goggles she was wearing were anything to go by.

Slipping his phone from the pocket of his pants, Dick proceeded to take pictures as quietly as possible. Unfortunately, the soft clicks were still enough to wake up at least one person, as he realized when the dark haired head ceased its snoring, and grumbled something incomprehensible into the carpet.

"Rough night, Jay?" Dick couldn't help but tease.

The other man lifted his head to glare at the offending speaker. "Grayson, if you tell anyone about this, I swear I'll murder you in your sleep."

"Fine, fine... I'm still sending out the pictures, though."

"_Grayson-!"_ Sadly for him, Jason was unable to move from the slumbering pile of eight to thirteen year olds. Laughing silently, Dick beat a hasty retreat.

_Author's Note: Yeah, a few of these kid characters are supposed to be dead, or non-existent, but this is my ideal team for Damian's generation. As well as the future grown-up heroes in my Glimpses and other futureverse stories. Anyway, the more wee ones to pile onto poor Jason, the better, right?_

_-Triscribe_


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how'd you end up here at all?" Dick asked curiously. Across the table from him, Jason violently stabbed a fork into his scrambled eggs.

"Alfred said he needed to run to the store for more groceries." The younger man grumbled, refusing to look up. "Promised me bread if I'd come watch the squirts for half an hour. I didn't realize until later that he hoodwinked me, and the pantry was perfectly full, the geezer just wanted a break to clear his head. Things were fine, I was even having a decent conversation with the tiny one, and then the little twerps jumped me."

Dick chuckled, recalling the batarang that had been clutched in Damian's hand as he lay slumbering across Jason's shoulders. "And what, they all collapsed after taking you down?"

"More or less. I could have shaken 'em off! It's just, well, that tiny one had my arm in a death grip. Then the twins got my feet, and once I was on my knees they swarmed. I must have put up a decent enough they got pretty worn out, or something."

"Or something," Agreed the elder. The contented smiles he'd seen on most of those kids' faces was one of the sweetest sights he'd ever had to privilege to catch. "So, you gonna try to head out before they wake up?"

"Yeah, if I can scram right quick, maybe they'll think it was all just a dream." Dick snorted in amusement at that. "Hey, it could happen!"

Jason ignored his laughing brother as he stood and left the room, intent on making for the front hall and getting out of the kiddie death-trap as soon as possible. Alright, so maybe he'd been enjoying tussling with the twerps the night before, and he guessed that watching the speedster and little Lantern bug Damian had been priceless, and maybe the little brown haired girl with the oversize goggles was a real cutie, but that didn't mean Jason wanted to endure any of it again!

He should have known Dick would go for sabotage.

Shrugging on his jacket and reaching for the door handle, Jason received about two seconds of warning in the form of lightning-fast footfalls.

"Jay! Don't leave yet!" A blur with red hair slammed into his legs, and the man dropped with a massive _oomph!_

"God da- ack, dang it, Imp, get off!"

"No!" Irey squeezed her arms tighter around his knees. "Guys! Hurry! I got him!"

Aw, crap. He was definitely going to murder Grayson, next chance he got.

_A/N: Okay, it was a one-shot. Then I needed to cheer myself up after a really crappy day. Now, I'm thinking I'll post another chapter after this before calling it done._

_Much thanks to my friend Aisling Moon, and her digital cookies of cheering-up and inspiration._

_-Triscribe_


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, I am _not _putting up with this again!" Jason snarled, trying to disentangle Irey from his legs before the other munchkins could show up. He just managed to push the girl away and grab the door handle, before two more weights caught his opposite arm and yanked the grown man back.

"Get his other arm!" Gracie yelled, her elongated hands wrapping firmly around his limb from wrist to elbow. Luke bounced past her, expanding suddenly and completely covering Jason's other appendage.

"S'fer yer own good, dude!" The distorted kid grinned at him, eyes dancing with mischief. Within moments, the other seven kids had rounded a corner and charged.

Damian used a grappling hook to secure his legs again, just before Irey ducked back in to grab ahold of them once more. She was joined by her twin brother, who used his speed-sucking ability to makes Jason's motions sluggish. Collin grew into his massively muscled other form and gently pushed the restrained man, causing him to fall onto the projection of an air mattress that Milagro summoned with her ring. Lian fired over an arrow trailing a long cable, which Tina grabbed and proceeded to secure his arms with as the two malleable kids retracted from them. And then Maxine had the nerve to hop up to him like a bunny rabbit, bend over to put her face just above Jason's, and smile from ear to ear.

"Gotcha!" She giggled. Jason didn't even have time to growl before the child jumped up, twisted in midair, and landed on his chest. The others followed suit, and then the man found himself in an even worse position than the previous night.

To make matters worse, the front door opened.

Tim, Cass, and even Stephanie, were all there, but they each froze with their mouths hanging open at the sight of him and the startled kids.

"Oh, shut up." Jason sighed, with Dick cackling madly in the background.

_A/N: Well, that wraps this little story up. I may or may not write further stories about the adventures of these kids, in which case Jason would certainly be featured a further few times. I hope you enjoyed!_

_-Triscribe_


End file.
